


We Have A Dog To Exercise

by Sjukdom



Series: Penance & Pain [2]
Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjukdom/pseuds/Sjukdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dogs can be trained to behave good. Let's check if this one's able to learn, shall we, brother?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have A Dog To Exercise

“Hello, Jim”, said Oswald softly and intimately. “Old friend.”

From this angle he looked taller than Jim remembered. He was on all fours, breathing in dust and coldness of the bare concrete floor. Oswald, a small man, towered over him. He became thinner, his smart clothes hung loosely around his body. Jim tried to look him in the eyes, but Oswald stared fixedly at something above his head. He cast a quick glance to the right and gritted his teeth. Jim would be glad if the man standing there was an illusion caused by pain, but he knew he was real.

Julian had already proved his existence. Memorably.

He moved closer, his light steps not burdened with a limp. Now there were two of them above Jim, black-haired Oswald in dark clothes and blond Julian in beige coat and white suit. Reflections in a false mirror. Two _Doppelgängers_ , both unaware, who was the first to exist. Jim felt sweat oozing on his back and shuddered, when salty liquid reached fresh and still bleeding thin scars, left by a piece of cable in Julian's hand. 

“Friend?” asked Julian, sounding mildly surprised, stepped on Jim's palm and gave it a press with his boot until its tiny bones crunched. “You still call him a friend? After everything he's done?”

Julian moved his foot as if stubbing out a bud on the floor and Jim winced. Oswald watched him silently. His hands trembled like old man's – obviously an after-effect of the therapy he received. He noticed it and bunched his fists. 

“You're right”, Oswald nodded and smiled, an unnatural, grotesque kind of smile. “A dog would be a better friend for me than he actually was. Do you think you can be at least as good as a dog, Jim?”

“Dogs can be trained to behave good”, Julian pressed on Jim's head with his finger, making him bring his face to his boot, still standing on Jim's palm. The boot smelled of soil and leather. “Let's check if this one's able to learn, shall we, brother?”

They exchanged glances and smiled. The corner of Oswald's mouth kept twitching and that made his smile crooked, made it slide further onto his left cheek. As if the electricity they put through him in Arkham was still dwelling somewhere inside his body.

No, not “they”. He. He put him there. Jim didn't electrocuted Oswald himself, but he made it happen.

Oswald and Julian were talking excitedly, like little siblings, who got a new pet.

“How should we call it?” asked Julian thoughtfully. “Buddy?”

He stepped on Jim's palm once again, threatening to squelch it.

“Do you want to be a better friend for Oswald, Buddy?”

Jim nodded, touching the boot with his nose and lips.

“That's a good boy.”

He didn't know, whether it was Julian or Oswald, who said it.

***

“Hey, boy”, Julian whistled and smacked his bloodless lips. “Catch!”

Oswald chuckled, took aim and threw a little red ball across the room. Jim eyed it as it bounced off the wall and rolled back, but didn't move. His knees and palms felt sore, because he wasn't allowed to walk like all humans and could only crawl on his fours. He feared he wouldn't be able to move at all and would be punished. He feared he would do it too slowly if he managed to and would be punished, too. So he decided to sit still and hope it would be considered as minor disobedience. The ball stopped. It was the only bright color in the room.

“Why does it do nothing?” Oswald asked moodily, playing with his glass, filled with red wine. He'd already had far too many for one evening. His voice sounded unnaturally high-pitched and these almost hysterical notes made Jim's bare skin crawl. He felt a lump in his throat, which made the collar around his neck seem even tighter.

Julian sighed apologetically and sipped his own wine. White. They were sitting at the head of a big table, side by side. Jim was allowed to come near the table only if Oswald's bad leg was especially sore and he needed something to put it onto. 

“I'll fix it”, Julian patted Oswald's shoulder and stood up, picking a leash from the table. Jim hunched his shoulders, watching him and awaiting a slap. Instead of it, Julian attached the leash to his collar with a metallic, trigger-like click. He lowered himself to let Jim smell his breath, filled with wine and cigarette smoke. “Who's been a bad boy, Buddy?”

Oswald stared at them, rubbing a drop of wine away from his lips.

“Hands on floor”, ordered Julian. “Bend down. Lower. Lower, I've said. Now stay like that and don't straighten. It'll be rather hard.”

The last line sounded nasty. Julian pulled the leash with his both hands and the collar tightened immediately, squeezing Jim's throat. He jerked, but managed to resist the urge to straighten and ease the pressure and kept his head low, staring at his knees until his eyes started watering. Julian pulled harder and Jim felt his face heating up with blood. He let out a pathetic choking sound, dying for air taken away from him because of his own stupidity. His lungs grew so big they threatened to break his ribcage. Half-blind and suffocating, Jim lifted his head a little.

“I thought being a cop increases your pain tolerance”, said Julian above the ringing in his ears. “Ozzy, would you be so kind?..”

Oswald raised himself from his chair and limped towards them, swaying a little. Jim managed to breath in some air to clear his mind and noticed, how happy Oswald seemed to be. As Julian pulled on the leash, coiling it around his arm to make it as short as possible, Oswald bent himself and pressed hard on Jim's shoulders, forcing him to get down even lower than before. Jim felt himself shivering uncontrollably. He noticed blankly that his first thought was not that he couldn't take it anymore, but that it was hard for Oswald to keep him in place as he was shaking so violently. But he was unable to stop.

Oswald came to the same conclusion and shifted his position, allowing him to inhale more air. Now he straddled Jim, squeezing his shoulders with his knees and resting his elbows on his head. Jim's mind began to dim, but he felt Oswald's body shivering on the top of him. He couldn't hear, but he was sure Oswald was laughing.

Everything ended after the fourth small portion of air and the following session of squeezing it out of Jim. Released, he inhaled greedily and started to cough immediately, his chest producing weird whistling sounds with every breath. Julian picked at the leash and gave it to Oswald with a small bow. He took it gratefully and slapped the back of Jim's neck with it.

“Now”, Oswald said in a silly touching voice. “You will catch that little ball, right, puppy?”

Julian walked towards the ball and pushed it with the tip of his boot. Jim was panting and sniffling, his hard cock bounced up and down, touching his stomach and mixing pre-cum with sweat. Oswald slapped him a little harder, informing him that he was losing his temper.

Jim finally managed to crawl forward, careful not to drop Oswald from his back. His mouth was watering, but he had to keep it opened to catch his breath and saliva was dripping from it, marking his way towards the ball with tiny wet dots. Julian made approving noises, watching their slow progress across the room. 

Jim bit into the ball, finally reaching the damn thing, filling his mouth with a taste of foul-smelling rubber. Oswald cheered and clapped his hands, balancing on his back. Through the delicate fabric of his trousers Jim could feel his growing erection, hard and hot.

“Who's a good boy now, eh?” asked Julian in the same silly voice. Jim froze, unsure if he could drop the ball to answer.

“Whine!” Oswald exclaimed, rubbing his crotch against Jim's sweaty back. “Whine!”

He held Jim's shoulders with his hands. Jim felt that they were still trembling, after all these days. 

He whined.

***

“How did Gordon make you go there?” asked Julian with interest. “He promised something? Blowjob? Rimming?”

Jim eyed Oswald, who tipped back in his armchair and grinned. Jim sat at his feet, wrists tied behind his back. He kept his face relaxed, as he was told before. Julian watched him closely, spying his reaction, chin on his pale hand. He was obviously bored with the previous order and wanted him embarrassed or outraged. Jim didn't have to choose, because Oswald spoke first, having made up his mind.

“No, he's always been too careful not to touch me once again”, said Oswald and snickered. He didn't sound offended by it. He was genuinely amused. Oswald and Julian understood each other without unnecessary words.

“Well”, said Julian and made himself comfortable on the couch. He nodded towards Jim, who managed to look alarmed. “Do you want it to fix this?”

Oswald clasped eagerly. His shirt was buttoned loosely and Jim saw his abdomen muscles tensing in wait for a pleasure.

“You will be a good doggy and do it instead of Gordon”, explained Julian to Jim. “Because you're a better friend than he, remember?”

Jim remembered too well.

Oswald started to undress, squirming out of his clothes like a snake sloughing off. His face lit up with color and for the first time since he left Arkham he looked almost like himself. Jim didn't show his relief at this sight, knowing he wasn't supposed to, but it felt awesome to get rid of at least tiny bit of his gnawing guilt. He knew he wouldn't get off that cheaply in the future and the guilt would stay. Forever?

“Where would you like it to put its mouth first?” asked Julian. He didn't bother to take off his clothes, but Jim could tell that he was hard, too. Oswald wouldn't be the only one he would be pleasuring tonight, it seemed. “Your cock? Your backside?”

“Backside”, answered Oswald, lowering himself in the chair and spreading his legs wide.

Jim should have been disgusted, as he was kneeling between Oswald's thighs eating up his ass like a high-paid hooker, he knew. He had been disgusted by the concept of this process before, but it felt entirely different in reality. Just thin tasteless skin and small ring of muscles, contracting every time he tried to shove his tongue deeper. Hearing Julian sniffing he could say he did everything wrong and expected there would be penalties.

Anyway, if it could help to undo harm Jim caused, he would do it. Everything. Because he wanted to be a good friend.

Because he wanted to be a good boy.


End file.
